Children enjoy a variety of action figures and dolls that can be manipulated to simulate real life activities, such as martial arts, wrestling, or bodybuilding. Often these action figures allow children to simulate activities the children are not yet able to participate in themselves. Hopefully, these action figures also stimulate imaginations with various play options.
One way of increasing the available play options is to provide action figure toys with numerous movable joints, constructed from durable, strong, moldable plastic. Preferably, these action figures are highly poseable, and stay in position when posed. Examples of bodybuilder poses that might be simulated include a “Front Lat Spread” pose, a “side chest” pose, a “Back Double Biceps” pose, and a “side triceps” pose.
Examples of poseable action figures having movable parts and/or accessories are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,988,323, 6,089,950, 6,267,640, 6,296,543, 6,419,546, 6,422,916, 6,817,921, 6,869,331, and 7,021,989; and in published patent application nos. JP2004073514 and WO2004014507. The complete disclosures of the above patents and patent applications are herein incorporated by reference for all purposes.